Le coeur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore
by Naisalavanille
Summary: Quand la jeune Sakuno a changé, quand l'autre crétin qui a de la merde dans ses beaux yeux se décide, quand l'équipe est au complet et quand l'histoire vous emporte...faut se laisser aller avec eux.
1. Song 1

**Titre : Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore.**

**Auteur: naisalavanille  
Couple :  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas…**

**Quelques explications : Tous les tennisman ont dix-sept ans sauf Echizen qui a seize ans. Les dates sont bidouillées ) … et j'ai légèrement changé le caractère de Sakuno, en 4 ans elle a mûrit. **

Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime crétin… regarde moi .

Je m'appelle Sakuno, Ryûzaki Sakuno. Et j'ai 16 ans demain. Que dire de moi ? Je suis petite, brune (avec deux tresses, qui me tombent dans le creux des reins) pas spécialement jolie, ni spécialement intelligente…bref mortellement ordinaire… Et je suis rentrée en seconde dans le même établissement où j'étais avant, c'est-à-dire à Seigaku. Et toute l'équipe de tennis est encore là et complète évidemment… avec cet abruti que j'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il y a 4 ans ... Moi pot de colle parce que trois ans c'est trop ? J'appelle ça de amour... c'est pareil ? Ah et bien tant pis je dirais à Tomo-chan ce que j'en pense... Tomo-chan ? C'est ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps, ainsi que confidente, on se dit tout, sans rien se cacher. D'ailleurs, j'ai su récemment qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, je vous passerais bien les détails, de toutes façons ça ne vous intéressez pas et sincèrement moi non plus…surtout que moi je le suis encore…

Donc je disais…que j'étais amoureuse d'un mec …et quel mec… je ne pouvais pas tomber sur un autre ? Nan bien sur ! Tomber sur le seul garçon qui ne s'intéresse rien d'autre qu'à son tennis, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire ! Même Tezuka, le capitaine, a une vie après le sport ! Mais non ! Monsieur Ryoma préfère passer ses journées à affronter son pervers de père- qui est aussi un ancien joueur de tennis je précise-, au lieu de s'amuser comme les autres gars de son âge ! Alors évidement… quelles chances j'ai en face de sa passion ? J'ai mûris … mais pas assez apparemment. En plus cette année je suis dans la même classe que lui …Echizen… avec son intelligence il aurait facilement pu aller en section Scientifique alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il allé en Littérature ? C'est vrai qu'il est doué en japonais et en langues étrangères mais c'était trop fort. Quand je l'ai su j'ai - comme à mon habitude- rougis, couleur pivoine. J'étais heureuse. Sincèrement. J'avais prié pour ça. Mais j'ai su qu'après qu'il avait choisis cette section, parce qu'il pouvait faire du tennis au lieu des heures de rattrapages. Et ça quand je l'ai appris- de la bouche de Momo-sempai en plus !- je me suis énervée que plus tard, toute seule chez moi, et j'ai même tapé dans une vitre, m'entaillant la main et me laissant une magnifique cicatrice. Quand Tomo-chan m'a demandé d'où elle venait et que je le lui ai expliqué, non seulement elle m'a engueulé mais en plus elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me calme car 'il ne m'appartient pas'. C'est vrai …et cette vérité me fait vraiment mal. Trois ans, à me battre- à ma façon -pour qu'il me voit, pour qu'il m'accepte…mais non, rien.

«… Et donc il m'a dit que ça faisait pas mal et…Sakuno, tu m'écoutes ! »

Je revenais enfin à la réalité. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui je t'écoute Tomo-chan »

Je suis chez elle, on se fait une pyjama-party toute les deux. On est samedi soir et il est environ dix heures passé. Et déjà elle me fatigue…

« Menteuse ! De quoi je parlais alors ? »

« Je devine que tu parlais de ton nouveau petit copain ? »

« Mouais… »

« Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Hiro ? »

« Nan, c'est fini avec lui ma vieille ! Je sors avec Kanjiu depuis trois jours. »

« Mais tu l'aimes pas… »

« Tu sais on aura le temps d'aimer, pour l'instant on est jeune donc je préfère en profiter. »

Je la regarde, ces paroles ne m'irritent même plus. Je la vois alors se rembrunir.

« Mais tu sais au fond je suis jalouse de toi Saku…parce toi tu as su aimer quelqu'un … »

Ça par contre c'est inattendu, elle ne me l'avais jamais dit comme ça.

« Mais voyons Tomo-chan ! Faut pas dire ça tu sais, tu n'as rien à m'envier… »

Elle me sourit tristement, elle sait bien que ça me fait mal cette situation, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle me 'jalouse' sans toucher à l'amour qu'elle souhaite vraiment.

« Et sinon avec Echizen ça avance ? »

Aïe, terrain glissant.

« Tomo…tu sais très bien que non… »

«… Tant que tu te démarqueras pas des autres filles et que tu ne seras pas bien dans ta peau , il ne se passera… »

Aïe autre terrain glissant et très pentu.

« Je SUIS bien dans ma peau »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'agis pas pareil avec les garçons qu'avec les filles ? Les garçons c'est comme si ça te perturbait…tu n'es pas sortit avec beaucoup de garçons –par amour pour l'autre crétin soi disant- et tu as même cassé une vitre de chez toi par un excès de colère. »

« Quel rapport avec le fait que je ne suis pas bien dans ma peau ? »

« Avec les garçons tu n'es pas pareil, tu agis comme une petite fille sage, alors que tu es presque l'inverse,disons que tu es sage mais pas autant que lorsque tu es avec moi…tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Nan »

Réponse catégorique.

Elle se gratte ses cheveux châtains en grognant. Elle sait que dans mon genre je peux être butée. Puis elle relève la tête secouant ses fins cheveux coupés en carré plongeant.

« Sincèrement je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi Saku…parce que si on y réfléchis bien, le problème c'est lui, pas toi. Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais, même si c'est dans ton genre. »

Je resserre mes bras autour des jambes en enfouissant mon visage contre mes genoux.

« Oui mais je l'aime… »

Oui je l'aime, à en crever même. Et c'est vrai aussi, j'ai fais tous ce que j'ai pu, sauf que j'étais réellement timide il y a 3 ans et maintenant j'ai l'impression de faire semblant à être aussi nunuche. C'est peut être pour ça que Tomo-chan dit que je ne suis pas bien dans ma peau, parce que je joue la comédie quand je suis à ses cotés. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en fait. Je crois que je ne changerais jamais alors…

« Je veux changer, je veux qu'il m'aime mais … si je change d'attitude, ça ne va pas l'effrayer ? »

« …si je pense que si. »

Je serre mes bras plus fort contre moi.

Elle ajoute alors :

« Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer nan ? »

Je relève mes yeux vers ceux, marron, de Tomoka … qu'ils sont beaux ces yeux. Même s'ils sont moins beaux que ceux de l'autre crétin insensible. Il a de si beaux yeux clairs, qui ressemblent étrangement à des yeux de chats, tellement ils sont grands et tirés en amande. Et il a une si belle couleur …une couleur de noisette avec des reflets verts clairs. Je ne me passerais jamais de ses yeux. Le simple fait que ces yeux me scrutent me donne des frissons de plaisir.

J'ai le droit de rêver amour.

« C'est décidé Saku ! A partir de demain tu changes de comportement avec les garçons ! »

« Demain ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? On a rendez vous avec l'équipe de Seigaku ! »

…Super.


	2. Song 2

Chapitre 2 : Pure Trahison !

Je ne pensais pas les revoir pendant les vacances scolaires. En fait je pensais pas le revoir tout court. Après tout y'a rien qui compte sauf le tennis pour des futurs pros non ?

Oui rien d'autre…

Donc nous sommes dimanche, brillante idée de la part de Tomoka de sortir un dimanche ! pendant les vacances scolaires ! quand tout est fermé ! TRES intelligent !

Je soupire, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a en tête cette fille ?…pas grand-chose apparemment…

Je la regarde, et elle, je la sens nerveuse, je le sais quand elle est nerveuse elle prend le bout de ses cheveux châtain et commence à les mordiller…une sorte de tic.

« Ils étaient sensés arriver il y a déjà dix minutes ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ont autre chose à faire ! »

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient, ils viendront ! »

Je suis énervée, elle a préparé ça sans m'en parler avant, et oh ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle mijote dans son crâne vide. Elle me prépare un coup avec l'autre con. Mais ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il prendra conscience que je l'aime. Aujourd'hui comme demain ou comme hier…c'est foutu et je le sais.

Et elle, mais ma parole je vais lui arracher la tête si elle arrête pas de bouffer ses cheveux !

Je rageais intérieurement.

« Les voilà ! »

« Que ?... »

Je me raidis d'un coup. Ils étaient venus ? Super ! Mais étaient-ils tous là ? Je suis sure qu'Il ne sera pas là _LUI_ !

« Tomoka ! C'est sympa de nous avoir invité ! » C'est Momo qui venait de parler.

Hein ? Invité ?

« Et …Sakuno-chan ? C'est toi ? »

Il s'était adressé à moi comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Ou comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu. C'est le cas. On va dire que je suis passée entre les mains de Tomoka. Ils me regardèrent longuement.

J'avais mis une robe à dentelle blanche, sur laquelle le tissu de ma robe gris s'agitait à chacun de mes mouvements. Etant assise sur le bord supérieur d'un banc, mes jambes étaient mises en valeur. Surtout que récemment j'avais pris du muscle et quelques kilos …j'étais pas mince mais pas grosse non plus, déjà je semblais plus appétissante que Tomoka qui elle, ressemblait à une crevette. Régime sur régime, bah à la fin tu ressembles à un poteau. Moi j'ai mangé comme je voulais vu que l'autre con ne me regardait jamais. Elle était plate, alors que moi pendant les vacances j'avais pris un sacré tour de poitrine. J'avais bronzé également. Mes cheveux étaient détachés, ondulant doucement jusqu'au creux de mon dos. J'avais l'air d'avoir mûris, mes traits faisaient plus adulte et renforcé par le léger maquillage qu'elle m'avait fait ce matin.

J'avais l'air adulte et rien de me ferais plus plaisir que de voir ce regard dans les yeux de l'autre abruti.

Attend quel regard ?

Momoshiro me regardait bizarrement, son regard pétillait presque.

« Bonjour vous tous ! » Je fis une mou d'enfant adorable. Résultat immédiat. Wahou, si j'avais su qu'un jour je ferais cet effet à un homme quelconque je m'y serais mis plus tôt.

« Bonjour Saku-chan ! Tu as bien changé dis moi… ! » Ce fut Kawamura qui prit la parole, en rougissant bien sûr.

« Oh ? En bien ou en mal Kawamura-sempei ? » Je l'accompagnais d'un léger clin d'œil, avant de rougir à mon tour en voyant les yeux qu'il me fit. Et ce ne fut pas le seul, Kaidoh aussi se mit à me dévisager. Ainsi qu'Eiji.

En bien apparemment…

Tomoka, jusque là laissée de côté s'écria « Eh bien ! Il nous en manque un ! »

Et en effet il manquait à l'appel. Lui ! Cet abruti…Ryoma Echizen…

Je baissais les yeux…Tout le groupe savait plus ou moins mes sentiments à son égard.

Sauf lui évidemment.

« Je ne savais pas que j'arriverais le dernier …Hoy ! »

Cette voix grave, cette intonation…lui !

Je tournai violement la tête dans la direction de la voix. Oui, il était là.

Sa démarche féline s'approchant de nous doucement, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs, un tee-shirt blanc en dessous. Les manches de la chemise retroussée, laissant apparaître ses avants bras musclés et de grandes mains…ses mains …qu'elles sont belles. Je suis toujours restée en fixette sur ces mains. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Son tee-shirt moulait bien son torse musclé. Il avait mit un jean délavé et troué à certains endroits. Et de simples chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille avaient poussé, et les reflets bleus lui donnaient un air viril, celui-ci rehaussé par ses éternels yeux de chat.

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau…

« Bah alors ochibi ! Tu t'es perdu ! »

« Pas vraiment Kikumaru-sempai mais le réveil, lui, n'a pas sonné. »

« On te croit pas Echizen ! »

« Je t'ai rien demandé à toi Momo ! »

« Eh ! Et le respect des aînés ? »

« Tu sais où tu peux le mettre ton respect Momo-'sem-pei' ? » il appuya bien le 'sempei'.

Il me fit rire, malgré moi je rigolai…

« …t'es qui ? »

Premier coup de poignard.

Echizen venait de me demander qui j'étais ?

« P…pardon ? »

« Ah ! Attend ? Sakuno ? Je ne te reconnaissais pas avec tes cheveux détachés. »

Deuxième coup de poignard

DE QUOI ?

La seule chose qu'il voyait changé…c'était …mes cheveux ! Sympa. Apparemment tous les hommes pourraient se retourner mais pas lui…qu'est ce que je suis conne parfois le seul qui est comme ça, je l'aime. Quelle ironie.

Tomoka intervint bien vite

« Alors prêt pour le parc d'attraction ? »

Je relevai ma tête vers elle, un parc d'attraction ?

« Ouais, ouais ! » Kikumaru sembla bien excité par cette idée, suivit de près par Oishi.

« Ça pourrait être intéressant » Fuji murmura ces quelques paroles.

« Des nouvelles informations comment mes compagnons réagissent-ils dans les parcs ? »

Euh…aucun commentaires…

Les autres restèrent de marbre ou sourirent.

« Euh Tomoka ? »

« T'inquiète ma belle ! Pour nous deux c'est gratis ! Le parc il est à mon oncle ! »

Sacré Tomoka…


End file.
